


sinking deeper (than i ever thought i could go)

by richardsikensbathmat



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: M/M, and also blow jobs, fun with feelings, intimacy in non-specific circumstances, tooth-rotting fluff in a non-relationship situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardsikensbathmat/pseuds/richardsikensbathmat
Summary: Idk even the team ships them I guessLight warning for some athlete-believable weight teasing.





	sinking deeper (than i ever thought i could go)

“You, uhm. You don’t have to actually get in the bed _together._ ” 

“So? You’ll be shooting for ages and there’s nowhere to sit?” Lucas tugs on the duvet, trying to get Daniel to relinquish the enormous pile he’s balled it into, as per usual. “Anyway it’s cold in here when you’ve been forced to get half-naked.”

Daniel snorts, “ _Forced?_ ”

“You’ve still got your shirt on, to cover your Oktoberfest belly,” he gives up on tugging and goes straight in for wrestling the quilt off Daniel.

“It’s _July_!” Daniel retaliates by sprawling on top of his amassed high-tog, eider duck kingdom. 

“And you never go to the gym, give me some duvet,” Daniel is really difficult to shift, it turns out.

“Boys, can we-”

“Just because I don’t take my shirt off every time someone points a camera at m-” 

“Oh like _I’m_ the one with my own social media person,” Lucas takes advantage of Daniel’s tendency to do as he’s told to yank a sizeable area of blanket away from under him as the younger driver looks first apologetic at the producer and then scandalised at Lucas.

“Is everyone happy now?” The production crew, Lucas would judge, are not - and the director’s tone is definitely leaning towards the murderous.

“Yeah sure, shoot Daniel’s romantic snooze.” Lucas settles back on the other side, propped against the headboard. “You should really get him drooling, for accuracy.”

\-----

Daniel looks really cute when he’s sleeping. He curls around things, seeking comfort and Lucas is happy to be one of them. 

Immaculately-gelled strands gradually tumble out of place while he’s asleep, turning soft and as rumpled as the bedsheets, his face getting lined by being pressed hotly against fabric, warm breath moist on cotton. 

Lucas probably shouldn’t really be thinking about his teammate like this when he’s only wearing his underwear and needs to get out of the bed and into a shower to be filmed in a minute.

\-----

Later, when he’s kissing across Daniel’s immaculately-toned stomach, feeling the muscles twitch under his lips as he brushes the dip of a hipbone, Lucas thinks about apologising for the Oktoberfest thing but it might kill the mood to remind him. 

Daniel whimpers, a sort of soft, happy noise of anticipation and Lucas has to hide his smile against the German's skin. Daniel is gorgeous, a sensual feast of long limbs, warm skin and taut muscle that Lucas loves to work into relaxation, leaving Daniel melting into the sheets. 

He kisses over the head of Daniel's cock and revels in the gutteral noise he gets in response to lips fitting softly to the curve, flicking the tip of his tongue out to get a higher-pitched whine. 

Daniel's underwear is still tangled around one ankle, t-shirt shoved up to expose his abs, now quivering with rapid breaths as his hands fuss against the sheets either side of him. It's stunning, like a technological wonder and the way he bucks, almost writhes when Lucas licks a wide, wet stripe up his cock only makes it better. 

He dips low to suck Daniel's balls, nose pressed into the crease between thigh and crotch as his hand apologises for the snub by loosely pumping Daniel's cock. The sounds falling out of his teammate's mouth are the sort of ecstatic it's addictive to give and Lucas' heart pangs with something. 

Maybe, in a very different life, he'd have met Daniel before Bianca and ended up with some curious _Jeandre_ style arrangement of casually integrated bedswapping rather than a strict rule they don't ask what the other does when they're away. An Uncle Daniel for Leo and discreet villa holidays. 

That isn't how it happened and he's got to give Daniel back to his girlfriend soon and that's fine. But for now the shake in his thighs is Lucas' alone. He pushes one hand under Daniel, feeling the curve of his arse and the tension in his spine as Lucas finally wraps his mouth around his dick and Daniel chokes out a wrecked-sounding " _Fuck."_

Lucas hums, which isn't fair really because he knows perfectly well how good it feels but the gasping noises Daniel makes are worth it. It was fun playing pretend, in this hotel room they're not even staying in, that they sleep in the same bed. They could be a power couple, the tech genius and the smarter-in-other-ways child of the internet. 

Daniel swears steadily as Lucas blows him, clearly worked up enough by frotting on the bed, rubbing up against each other semi-naked in a way they don't always get to when they're clean and somewhere comfy. It was dreamy, intimate, kissing Daniel's lips red and his hair completely out of shape, feeling him press against Lucas and grab at him unhurriedly, exploring each other's bodies instead of rushing to get off. 

"Oh _fuck,_ " it comes out as a sob, a plea, "God, Lucas, _yes._ "

Lucas can't reply with his mouth full but slides his tongue along the slit of Daniel's cock, pushes him over the edge into swearing and coming as Lucas carries on, slow and drawn out and Daniel's whole body shakes. 

"Oh god. _Fuck._ Fuck. I swear to god I've never - _fuck._ " Lucas almost corrects him that Daniel most definitely has ever fucked but he's too busy nuzzling at the younger driver's inner thighs and kissing the sensitive skin across his lower ribs. By the time he reaches Daniel's mouth it's not the moment for talking. 

Daniel whimpers into the kiss and grabs at him, holding on to Lucas. It's so intimate and dependent he nearly collapses on him, some full-body flush of emotion making him soppy and adoring and totally overwhelmed. 

Lucas watches him sleep, curled against his chest in a way that's more familiar to their snatched trackside naps. Daniel's shirt is ridden up enough the skin of their stomachs is touching, breathing in slow synchronisation. That's it, he's not having Nico and he'll throw whatever champion bitchfit he needs to. 

\-----

_Lol are those our feet????_

For a second he has no idea what Daniel is talking about until the next message, a screenshot of legs tangled in hotel sheets loads and he has to think about it for a bit. Maybe? Probably not. He doesn't remember being on top of Daniel like that when they were wrestling for the duvet, although he definitely was later. 

_Idk probably not?_

_Cute though :)_

_Yeah :)_

**Author's Note:**

> No really they do seem to be shipping it: https://twitter.com/audisport/status/1148594865367896065
> 
> Guess everyone's just lost it now ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
